Arrow: The Candidate
"The Candidate" is the second episode of season four of the superhero-action series Arrow, and is the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Behring with a script written by Marc Guggenheim and Keto Shimizu. It fist aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, October 14th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Jessica Danforth throws her hat in the ring as the next mayoral prospect. This concerns the members of Team Arrow as she is making herself a target, which ultimately prompts Oliver Queen to take on the world of politics in his own way. If you can't protect them, join them! Meanwhile, Thea Queen has to deal with some leftover effects of being dunked in the Lazarus Pit. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. * This episode is production code number 3J5802. * Actor John Barrowman receives a "With..." credit qualifier in this episode. However, he does not actually appear in this episode. * Actor Paul Blackthorne receives an "And..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Neal McDonough is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Jeri Ryan is given a "With..." credit qualifier in the guest-starring list in this episode. * Actor Dean McKenzie is credited as Dean Monroe McKenzie in this episode. * Actor Kent Thomson is credited as Kent Thompson in this episode. * This is the tenth episode of Arrow directed by John Behring. It is his first episode from season four. * This is the twenty-third episode of Arrow written or co-written by Marc Guggenheim. It is his second episode from season four. * This is the ninth episode of Arrow co-written by Keto Shimizu. He previously worked on "Suicidal Tendencies". * Mercenaries presented in this episode are known as ghosts. They are agents of Damien Darhk and the HIVE. * Reference is made to Moira Queen in this episode. She was the previous candidate running for mayor, but was murdered by Slade Wilson. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Curtis Holt, who will become a recurring character on the series. * First appearance of Lonnie Machin. * First appearance of Baron Reiter. * First appearance of Taiana Venediktov. * First and only appearance of Jessica Danforth. * First and only appearance of Madison Danforth. Quotes * Felicity Smoak: Let's get one thing straight. The only person who gets to talk in sentence fragments around here is me. .... * Oliver Queen: Both Lance and Jessica Danforth said something to me about this city needing something that the Green Arrow can't offer them. * Felicity Smoak: A decent sushi restaurant? * Oliver Queen: Hope. Inspiration. Someone who can do things in the light who isn't afraid. Someone who can protect himself. Felicity, I'm gonna run for Mayor. .... * Felicity Smoak: I want a code name. * Oliver Queen: What? * Felicity Smoak: Everyone's got a code name; you even got a new one. I want a code name. * Oliver Queen: Find the bomb, and then we'll talk. .... * Oliver Queen: He left behind evidence. * John Diggle: Fingerprints. * Laurel Lance: How'd you get the owner to part with his windshield? * Oliver Queen: I bought his truck. It's one of the benefits of your girlfriend inheriting a multi-billion dollar conglomerate. We have money now. * Felicity Smoak: I don't exactly think that was money well spent. .... * Quentin Lance: Caught your TV debut. Guess you decided to stick around. * Oliver Queen: It's going to be different this time. * Quentin Lance: Yeah, yeah, sure, well, 'cause you got a new name now, right, with a color. Green Arrow. It's catchy. See also External Links References Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories